wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hidden Kingdom (Book)
(This contains spoilers! If you have not read the book yet, then I reccomend you do not read this.) The novel was published May 28, 2013, and features the RainWing dragonet, Glory as the main protagonist. The Hidden Kingdom followes The Lost Heir and preceedes The Dark Secret. Summary "The dragonets of destiny aren't sure what to expect in the RainWing kingdom - Glory hopes to learn more about her family, and since the RainWings aren't fighting in the war, all five dragonets think they might be able to hide safely for a little bit.The other dragon tribes think that the RainWings are peaceful at best - and lazy at worst - but Glory's friends know she's more powerful than she seems. And now Glory is going to discover just how powerful her fellow RainWings can be - and how vicious. But something deadly is stalking the peaceful kingdom, and the dragonets soon discover that RainWings have been mysteriously disappearing from the forest. When the RainWing queen won't do anything to find her missing tribe members, Glory and her friends set off on their own rescue mission - which leads them right back into enemy territory....." Plot Synopsis Prologue The prologue starts with the False Dragonets of Destiny, which were mentioned in The Lost Heir's epilogue. They are: Squid the Seawing, Flame the SkyWing, Fatespeaker the NightWing, Ochre the MudWing, and Viper the SandWing. Morrowseer decides to take personal training onto them, thinking the Talons haven't done enough. Part 1: Rainforest Monsters. The dragonets and Webs are traveling throught the borders of the Rainforest Kingdom. They have an argument between Tsunami and Glory and then Starflight notices that Sunny is missing. One by one each dragon goes missing but Starflight hides and Glory dodges something. She orders the mystery dragons to come out and release her friends. The shooters turns out to be RainWings. Glory meets two, Liana and Jambu. They offer to take them to the village. They then learn the truth about the "lazy RainWings" and they sleep because they absorb the sun and photosynthesize. Glory takes a nap, and wakes up and finds a sloth on her. Then Jambu showes her the village and learns that they are related. They return to find their freinds are awake and they go meet Queen Magnificent. Glory learns RainWings are disappearing and she offers to find them. She meets Mangrove, a grumpy RainWIng missing his partner Orchid who has gone missing as well as 14 other RainWings. They take Webs to the healers and find the RainWing healers who are doing nothing for Webs. They head of to find the RainWings and find a portal to the SandWing kingdom. Part 2 : Sand, Ice and Smoke Burn's Stronghold is near and they decide to find Mangrove who ran off to find Orchid. Glory and Jambu, disguised as IceWings, meet a NightWing named Deathbringer. Then they go meet Blaze who is staying at the Ice Kingdom. Deathbringer then attempts to kill Blaze. They return to the Rainforest kingdom and Glory is kidnapped by NightWings, who were kidnapping the RainWings. She escapes with the help of Clay, Deathbringer, and a three-year-old RainWing named Kinkajou. She returns to the Rainforest and after an argument with Magnificent she challenges her for the throne of the RainWings. Part 3 : A Throne in the Treetops The RainWings had a system of picking a queen without killing, where there are competions for the throne. Magnificent got a team and then Glory did too. Jambu and Exquisite competed in the tree gliding and Exquisite likely cheated, nearly killing Jambu. Tamarin, a blind RainWing, and Fruit Bat competed in the flower finding hunt. Tamarin won. Glory and Magnificent competed in a camouflage contest, and Glory lost. Mangrove and Dazzling competed in a fruit scavenger hunt and Dazzling cheated but Mangrove won. The last contest was between Queen Grandeur and Kinkajou in venom shooting. When Kinkajou protected a sloth from Grandeur's venom the venom hits Kinkajou. Glory does the venom test and is related to Grandeur, so she she successfully saves Kinkajou. Grandeur forfeits and Glory becomes the Queen of the RainWings. Clay crashes in and tells her that Starflight may have warned the NightWings that the RainWings would attack. Epilogue Fatespeaker and the false dragonets are angry that they are in the Night Kingdom. They fight and Fatespeaker ignores than. She then spots the NightWings carrying a dragonet that is unconscious to the fortress. It is most likely Starflight but she doesn't know. Gallery The Hidden Kingdom.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png rainwings.jpg|a typical rainwing art by 16.505225cb Glory.jpg|Glory in the rainforest|thumb|The Hidden Kingdom Full Cover (WoF, book 3)]]|link=The Rain Forest Kingdom Category:RainWing History Category:Historical Events Category:Pages Needing work Category:NightWing History Category:HK Characters Category:Glory's Family Category:RainWings Category:Queens